


Christmas away from home

by Neutral_Cross



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutral_Cross/pseuds/Neutral_Cross
Summary: Ryuu should be already used to spending Christmas away from home.





	Christmas away from home

The special Christmas live was over, but the music from the speakers still echoed in Ryunosuke's head. The TRIGGER dressing room was unusually quiet, probably due to the absence of the other two members of the band. Gaku and Tenn were outside chatting with some of the IDOLiSH7 members and their manager, Tsumugi, who had attended the event thanks to some tickets that Gaku had given to the girl as a Christmas gift. It was definitely a perfect occasion for Ryuu to relax.

The members of TRIGGER had not stopped since the tour had begun more than two weeks ago. They could not afford to rest even at Christmas, although Ryuu was a hardworking young man and did not mind going from one place to another hosting live after live. That was something that was part of the lifestyle he had chosen when he had decided to leave his village to fulfill his dream of becoming an idol. However, that night he felt somewhat melancholic as he unlocked his phone to check the messages he had received while he was on stage.

For him, Christmas Day was a date to celebrate with his family. Yes, Gaku and Tenn had become his new family in a certain way, but he really missed those he had left behind. There were many times when he missed those people who had seen him grow up, those who knew how shy he was in spite of his appearance, and those who understood him when he spoke with his natural accent, but there was no doubt that said feeling was stronger at Christmas.

_You have 1 new message from Dad:_

_Merry Christmas, son! We have seen your live on television and we are very proud of you. Visit us soon._

Ryunosuke smiled.

He would visit them as soon as the tour ended.


End file.
